Cachorrita
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Martin está empeñado en ver cosas donde hay nada. Irma ya le ha dicho muchas veces que no está interesada en él pero Martin no es un chico que tire la toalla fácilmente. Oneshot. Martin/Irma


**_W.I.T.C.H_** **ES UNA SERIE DE CÓMICS DE ELISABETTA GNONE**

* * *

Sólo la sonrisa de Christopher al entrar por la puerta ya le olió bastante a chamusquina. Cuando dejó el abrigo y las llaves en la entrada y distinguió aquella voz conversando con su padre al acercarse al salón de estar, Irma frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué precisamente él, por qué precisamente en ese momento. Como si no tuviera ya bastante con los deberes, las tareas de la casa y toda aquella movida mágica.

\- ¡Hola, cachorrita!-Martin levantó el trasero del sofá como si hubiera sido activado por un resorte y la saludó efusivamente con la mano.

\- Martin-masculló Irma, cruzándose de brazos y quedándose apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes casa?

\- Irma, no seas maleducada-la riñó su padre-. Encima que el chico ha venido a verte...

\- No importa, señor Lair, de verdad-Martin se volvió hacia Irma y dio un par de pasos hacia ella-. ¿Te importaría que habláramos solos?

\- ¿Por qué no puedes hablar aquí?

\- Es algo privado.

\- ¡Que quiere besarte, tonta!-Christopher recibió al punto un capón de su madre al pasar ella junto a él con una escoba en la mano.

Martin sonrió pero no lo negó y aquel comentario, aunque sabía que era por chinchar, no sentó nada bien a Irma.

\- Bueno...Vale-aceptó a regañadientes-. Es por aquí.

\- Con permiso-se excusó Martin al señor Lair.

Nunca le había enseñado su habitación a ningún chico, y mucho menos había pensado que Martin fuera la excepción. Pero no le interesaba tanto saber qué tenía que decirle como librarse de él lo antes posible. Irma lo condujo a través del pasillo hasta su habitación, donde el desorden y el caos brillaban en todo su esplendor. Al cerrar la puerta, vio que Martin parecía más divertido que incomodado.

\- Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

\- Sólo vine para decirte que Michelle se ha ido. Ha vuelto a casa.

Irma sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, un alivio bastante grande, mezclado con la reacción desagradable que llevaba aguantando desde hacía semanas cada vez que veía o incluso oía mencionar a esa chica.

\- Ah. Muy bien. ¿Y?

\- Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

\- No sé por qué. Nunca hemos hablado.

\- Pero te alegras de que se haya ido, ¿verdad?-Martin alzó las cejas, poniendo una cara de la que Irma se habría mofado de no haberse distraído con esas palabras.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Eres como un libro abierto, cachorrita. Sé que Michelle nunca te ha caído bien, aunque no sé por qué, porque si le hubieras dado una oportunidad...

\- Hm, sí, vale, lo que tú digas, majo. ¿Algo más?

\- En realidad, sí-Martin hizo una pequeña pausa para rascarse la nariz-. Ahora que vuelves a tener toda mi atención...

\- Ah, no, no, no. Espera. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿George Clooney?

\- Bueno, perdona, tal vez no eligiera las palabras adecuadas. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría saber qué va a pasar con tu...ejem, amiguito Roger.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Joel?

\- Eso, Joel. El chico rubio con gafas.

Irma parpadeó, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

\- Hmm...Vamos a ver, Martin...¿Tú crees que estoy con Joel por despecho, no sé, por darte celos?

\- Yo no he dicho eso...Pero quiero recordar que dijiste que soy el chico número uno de tu lista y como siempre estás con tus amigas, pensé que...

\- No. No pienses. Joel es un buen amigo mío, no es ninguna forma de llamar tu atención ni nada así. Así que baja de las nubes, ¿quieres?

\- De acuerdo, sólo quería estar seguro, siento haberte ofendido-Martin siguió mirándola pero no recibió respuesta-. ¿Me perdonas?

\- ...Sí, te perdono.

\- Gracias. Pero, de todas formas, creo que deberíamos sentarnos a hablar y decidir qué va a pasar ahora.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué va a pasar ahora? Te lo diré: te vas a volver a tu casa, que se hace tarde.

\- De verdad, cachorrita, que a veces te pones muy terca.

\- ¡Que no me llames cachorrita!-protestó Irma, dándole un azote en un brazo-. Y tú te montas muchas telenovelas en la cabeza. ¿Te crees que eres el tío buenorro al que las chicas persiguen y yo la novia celosa? Pues va a ser que no. Hala, fuera de aquí. Y si quieres vivir una historia de amor, te coges un cuaderno y un boli y das rienda suelta a tu...

Irma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Martin rompió toda la distancia que se había encargado de poner entre los dos, sujetó su cara entre sus manos y besó sus labios.

Irma se quedó paralizada y no se dio cuenta de inmediato de que había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar.

 _"Espera...¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?!"_

Corrió a romper el beso y mandar a Martin de un empujón lejos de ella, de modo que el chico casi tropezó con la cama.

\- ¿¡Tú estás mal de la chota!?

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Te ha gustado, lo sabía!

\- ¡Calla! ¡He besado sapos menos babosos que tú! ¡Ya está! ¡Ahí te has pasado! ¡Fuera!

Martin no se resistió. Levantó las manos ligeramente en señal de rendición y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Mis disculpas-dijo, caminando muy lentamente, en realidad-. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto. Espero que pienses en...

\- Martin, que aún no es tarde para que te lleves el bofetón.

\- Hasta mañana, cacho...

\- ¡Que te lo ganas!

Martin finalmente salió por la puerta e Irma se quedó quieta junto a la puerta para verlo marchar. No se encerró en su habitación hasta que no oyó a su padre despedirse de él y cerrar la puerta.

Irma, una vez sola, se tocó los labios y no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.

Era un imbécil, un completo idiota, pero la verdad era que no besaba tan mal. Y, por una vez, había sabido echarle cara y...

\- Oh, vamos, tía, eres estúpida-e hizo una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? ¿Dándoos besitos?-aquel maldito enano estaba al otro lado de la puerta, hablando alto para que le oyera bien-. ¡Mua, mua, mua!

\- ¡Vete a molestar a otra parte, piojo!-Irma dio un golpe a la puerta y oyó reírse al condenado crío.

Era fácil no creerse sus palabras pero esperó que a Martin no le diera por contarlo al día siguiente en Sheffield él también. Ya tenía bastante teniendo la boca llena de sus gérmenes.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
